thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reyes
Reyes is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak that appears in TNT's The Spongebob Dead. Description Reyes is described as "strong, shady, usually calm and serious. Reyes has lost lots through the five seasons he was on the show- just like Spongebob, no one messes with him. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Reye's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have lived near the log factory. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 Reyes made his debut in the Season 3 finale being one of only two kids spared by the murderous Connie, the other being Mary. Reyes was shocked at the sight of Connie killing his friends and Mary killing Connie. He also showed some sadness when Spongebob mourned for Grandma' Squarepants's death at the hands of Hilda and Kal. Season 4 Reyes was a little more ready by the time Season 4 was released and his choice of weapons were a handgun and a bowie knife. Spongebob did not think Reyes had fighting stored in him but made no scene and let him defend himself so he wouldn't end up like Pearl. Squidward did not tolerate Reyes calling him annoying countless times when he still thought about playtime, these insults destroyed his basic relationship with Squidward. Although a pacifist before, Reyes killed an armed bandit with a fork and Mary out of mercy after she got bit on the leg by a zombie and died of blood loss from a leg amputation, Reyes no longer tolerated play-time and started to become colder. Season 5 After noticing flares in the Season 4 finale and thinking it was his parents, who were on a run and never met Spongebob and the gang at the log factory. Reyes and the others were attacked by attackers with firebombs and guns. Reyes escaped unscathed and was satisfied seeing Omar live after he got shot in the leg by an attacker. Reyes was also stunned when seeing Clarissa commit suicide by running into a herd of zombies. Reyes for the rest of the season had pretty minor roles being here and there but was horrified seeing Spongebob brutally torture Pastor Ramen. His next major role in Season 5 was being forced to fight with Spongebob's group against his own parents and other family members who betrayed him. When everyone except Reye's Dad was killed, Reyes was forced to kill his own father saying, "Sorry Dad" before killing him. This sparked a huge turning point in Reye's character. Reyes escaped with Spongebob and the others after the Church was burned down by Reye's parents. The next day, Reyes and the others happened to stumble across a community called The Georgetown Colony housing living survivors and shelter and supplies. Season 6 Reyes was a little nicer to the Colonists in major contrast to his own family members but was still very mistrustful since they live like the apocalypse never happened and Reyes deems them weak. Reyes then grew an extreme dislike for a child colonist around his age named Michael who was the only one that started trouble for him. Reyes ignored every other Colonist except Michael and sided with his group to kill Lance(The up in your business father of Michael). At the Georgetown Cookout for Reye's group's induction into TGC, Michael gave Reyes an angry look and Reyes in return, gave his child rival the finger while cleaning his gun. After Spongebob ruins the cookout for their induction into TGC, Reyes and Michael got into a fist fight as well as Spongebob and Lance. Michael and Lance lost but were not killed and Spongebob passed out. Reyes had a few scratches on his face and a cut on his arm but nothing serious and got patched up good by Mrs.Puff. Reyes later witnesses the aftermath of the murder of Diane and the execution of Lance. Season 7 Reyes hasn't had that much big moments in Season 7 yet apart from being one of Mrs.Puff's zombie killers and watching in horror seeing Michael get torn apart and eaten alive by zombies. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Reyes has killed: * One Armed Bandit (Caused) * Mary (Out of Mercy) * His Dad (Caused) * Michael (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous counts of zombies.